


T'nash-veh

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Erotica, Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Nudity, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I claim thee as my own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T'nash-veh

Art by: Elfqueen55

I cannot stop repeating these words in my mind.

That you belong to me, and no other. 

You are a gift that I shall always treasure.

Forever mine.

 

 

 

 


End file.
